Un momento de paciencia
by 39medalla
Summary: Despues de la guerra Chikane dejo de ser paciente, y Himeko tiene algo que decirle pero no sabe como.


**Un momento de paciencia.**

Chikane Himemiya no era una persona paciente, la guerra la avía cambiado, ahora ella siempre le gusta estar en control de cualquier situación y esta noche no fue diferente.

En este preciso momento dando pasos de arriba a abajo en la habitación era una de las pocas personas que la Stanfihurer Chikane tenía sentimientos, su princesa, su amada Himeko Kurusugawa quien se prepara para dar a luz a su primer hijo.

Himeko estaba sentada esperando a que Chikane terminara de trabajar en la base cerca de su apartamento, Himeko se había sentido mal durante la semana pasada y sólo se manifestaba en las mañanas a lo que Himeko se decidiera a ir al médico para confirmar su teoría. Ella estaba embarazada del hijo de Chikane. Ella nunca supo cómo Chikane reaccionaría ante algunas situaciones y esto hizo que le temiera a veces, Himeko siempre había querido una familia, pero no miraba a Chikane como una figura paternal. Mientras ella estaba en sus propios pensamientos Chikane había entrado por la puerta y vio a Himeko sentada en el sofá con una mirada confusa en su rostro.

Himeko: ¿Princesa que sucede?

Chikane dijo mientras se agachaba delante de ella poniendo sus manos en sus rodillas de manera reconfortante. Himeko respiró hondo antes de que pudiera mirarla.

Himeko: Chikane me siento... no pretendía que esto también suceda, por favor entienda que quiero esto y umm.

Himeko fue interrumpida por los labios de Chikane encontrar de los de ella, esto calmó sus nervios instantáneamente, algo que siempre parecía tener este efecto en ella.

Chikane: Himeko, ¿Mírame y dime cual es el problema? (Chikane preguntó impaciente).

Himeko: Estoy embarazada.

Himeko dijo mientras miraba el suelo, Chikane se sorprendió pero en el fondo estaba contenta ya que esto hizo que Himeko fuese toda suya y que ella iba a darle un heredero. Pero entonces se preguntó por qué Himeko había tenido miedo de decirle algo... Espere clic en su cabeza, Himeko pensó que no quería él bebe, su hijo.

Chikane no creía que las palabras podrían describir cómo se sentía, así que se levantó con Himeko del sofá y la alzo en sus fuertes brazos antes de reclamar sus labios en un beso apasionado.

Chikane: Esta es una excelente noticia princesa, vamos a tener un hijo.

Chikane le susurró al oído. Himeko sonrió y tomó el rostro entre las manos y le dio un beso en la nariz antes de descansar la cabeza sobre su hombro.

Chikane fue groseramente traído de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó su princesa gritando su nombre, eso fue todo marchó a través de las puertas y en una instante estaba al lado de su esposa a su lado, se veía cansada y el sudor se estaba rompiendo por todo su cara. Himeko sonrió débilmente, ella le apretó la mano agradeciéndole que estaba con ella ahora.

Partera: Ok Sra. Himeko un último empujón y su bebé estará con usted.

Himeko: No puedo estoy demasiado cansada.

Dijo Himeko casi al borde de las lágrimas.

Chikane: Sí se puede princesa. Eres fuerte y valiente y si la enfermera dice que es el último empujón, debe ser cierto, ambas queremos ver a nuestro bebé.

Chikane esperaba a que la charla funcionara.

Himeko se sentó, poco poco se inclinó sobre Chikane y con todas sus fuerzas pujo. En ese momento el sonido del llanto de un recién nacido inundo el cuarto.

Partera: Felicidades es una hermosa niña, a papá (refiriéndose a Chikane) te gustaría ver a tu niña mientras yo limpio a tu esposa.

Himeko: Ve Chikane asegurarte de que está bien.

Himeko no quería que su bebé estuviera fuera de su vista por ahora.

Chikane siguió a la enfermera al otro lado de la habitación donde limpiaron y midieron ala pequeña, y antes de que tuviera tiempo de pensar la enfermera había colocado a su bebé en sus manos. Al principio se sentía raro, pero completamente adecuado para ella. Se acercó a Himeko y se sentó en la cama con ella.

Chikane: Princesa, ella es absolutamente hermosa igual que su madre.

Chikane dijo mientras coloca a su hija en brazos a la espera de Himeko. Himeko no podía apartar los ojos de su paquete de alegría.

Himeko: Ella necesita un nombre Chikane. ¿Tienes alguna idea?

Himeko se había acurrucado en contra de ella. Chikane no podía creer que Himeko le estaba pidiendo que nombrara a la bebé.

Chikane ¿Me gusta Sherry?

Himeko: Oh Chikane es perfecto; nuestra pequeña Sherry.

Himeko trajo a Sherry más cerca de ella y Chikane no podía pensar en nada mejor que estar con sus chicas.


End file.
